


Almost My Doctor

by julietterocher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietterocher/pseuds/julietterocher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who the hell are you? Where’s the doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost My Doctor

The imposter stood up and grinned at me. She seemed to have swapped clothes with the doctor when she did… whatever she did to him. She grinned at me in a way which was almost familiar, and stood up, shaking out her overlong shirt sleeves and smiling up at me like I should give her a round of applause. Not happening.

“Who the hell are you? Where’s the doctor?” her face fell, like I’d disappointed her.

“It’s me, look, here, two hearts, I just did that…” she grimaced and waved back at the area where the doctor had disappeared. “Why? Oh, that is weird… wrong parts… new rib, new organ, like a stomach, never had two stomachs before, and how do you manage with uneven ribs? Anyway, where should we go now?” she looked at me like I should have understood her and now have an answer.

“Where is the doctor?”

“I'm the doctor, just a new body, I have the same memories, same person really… I remember being told to run, and the Dalek asylum, and my Ponds, and River, see, still me, here; feel that? Two hearts.” She pulled my hand against her chest, moving it around a little until she could find somewhere that I could feel her heartbeat against my palm.  
The double beat was reassuring, but I still didn’t know what my doctor had done.

“What happened?”

“It’s a way of, sort of a way of cheating death, a way to survive almost anything… I change, regenerate, it’s called. Every cell of my body is new, but it’s still me, now let’s see…” she began to look at her hands and legs, almost as if she was checking that they were still there.

“Two legs, two arms, one head, no fez, I can buy one, new parts? Ow, not doing that again, never mind, I need new clothes, these don’t fit, can I have some clothes?” she finally breathed in, and removed her hands from where she was gripping her breasts. She looked down her shirt, presumably at the offending appendages.

“Why does that hurt?”

“I don’t know, it just does, wait a month and you won’t even care if your boobs hurt, you’ll have bigger problems, trust me.” She looked confused, but shook it off as she stood up and wandered off. I followed to see what the hell the doctor was doing. 

She meandered through the never ending hallways until she found the wardrobe and then walked in circles for a few minutes until she found the previously unplumbed depths of the female rails.

“Here, try this, and this? No, not your colour, you look like a backwards tree.” Dull green does not go with chestnut brown. The little blue shirt and skinny black jeans matched nicely, and with a hourglass cut black raincoat she looked almost, and only almost, this was still the doctor, like a normal human being. Alien being. I followed her out of the door. As I always have. My doctor.


End file.
